Yunan
Yunan '(ユナン, ''Yunan) jest jednym z czterech Magi obecnej ery. Jest Opiekunem Wielkiego Ryftu. Jest nazywany "Wędrującym Magim", jako że podczas swoich podróży, wznosi Lochy gdziekolwiek mu się podoba. Okazuje się, że to on jest tym, który stworzył pierwszy Loch, Baal, 14 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły. Wygląd Yunan Full.png|Pełny wygląd Younger_Yunan.png|Młodszy Yunan Yunan jest młodym mężczyzną z kobiecą twarzą. Ma niebieskie oczy i długie blond włosy splecione w warkocz. Posiada także drugi warkocz na czole. Nosi on zielony kapelusz z przyczepionymi białymi piórami i luźne zielone ubranie związane paskiem. Posiada wysokie, brązowe buty do kolan. Wszędzie chodzi ze swoim "kijkiem" (różdżką). Osobowość thumb|left|150px|Płaczący YunanYunan jest miłym i spokojnym człowiekiem, który często się uśmiecha. Wydaje się, że płacze z łatwością, gdy jest przestraszony, jak wtedy, gdy był zastraszany przez niektórych Partheviaskich dzieci. Stwierdzono, że nie ma on powiązania z nikim i po prostu wędruje z miejsca na miejsce. Wykazał się on pewną sympatią wobec Fanalis, jak również w kierunku chorej matki Sinbada. Historia thumb|left|230px|Yunan nazywający Sinbada "cudem"Aż do teraz, Yunan już żył i umarł osiem razy. Za każdym razem jego Rukh wróciły do Najświętszego Pałacu, gdzie spotkały Ugo. Następnie odrodził z tej samej świadomości i zamieszkuje teraz jego dziewiąte ciało do tej pory. Kiedy Sindbad się urodził, Yunan, Scheherazade ,Matal Mogamett i Gyokuen Ren wyczułi silny przepływ Rukh. Yunan mówi, że człowiek z taką siłą rodzi się tylko raz na 1000 lat i nazywa to "cudem". Czternaście lat później, kiedy wyjechał do Imperium Parthevi, Sindbad uratował Yunana od miejscowych dzieci, które zastraszały go. Yunan poradził mu, aby odwiedził Loch Baala, stwierdzając, że da mu moc, której szuka. Tak rozpoczęła się wielka epoka nurkowania w Lochach. W pewnym momencie w przeszłości, Yunan spotkał Scheherazade. Powiedział jej o Królu Salomon'ie, Alma Torran i wojnie, która doprowadzi do zniszczenia. Umiejętności Zwiększony Słuch Posiada on wyjątkowo dobry słuch. Może usłyszeć wszystko, co dzieje się na całej wyspie, na której się znajduje. Zaawansowana Wiedza Ponieważ posiada on całą wiedzę swojego życia, posiada pewne informacje o Alma Torran i o innych różnych przedmiotach. Różdżka Yunan's_Wand.png|Różdżka Al-Kimia3.png|Al-Kimia Al-Qadima YunanRamz.png|Ramz YunanBararaqSaiqa.png|Yunan używający Bararaq Saiqa YunanStrenghMagic.png|Yunan używając Magii Siły, niszczy Arbę Jego różdżka wyglądem przypomina wędkę. Jest to długi kij, z biegnącym wzdłuż niego sznurem, tworzącym pętle. Na górze ma przymocowane pióro. Magia Jego styl walki i magii jest jeszcze nie do końca znany. Jako, że jest Magim ma w pobliżu nieograniczone ilości Rukh/Magoi i wie jak korzystać z Borg'a. Ponadto, może on wznieść lub zwinąć Loch. : '''Borg: Jest dowodem na bycie magiem. Jest zdolnością defensywną, blokującą wszelkie ataki fizyczne ze złymi intencjami oraz niektóre zaklęcia do pewnego stopnia. Wytrzymałość Borg'a jest zależna od siły danej osoby. : Magia Grawitacji: Yunan używa tej magii do latania. : Magia Alchemii: *'Al-Kima Al-Qadima': Yunan gromadzi małe cząsteczki ze świata i tworzy z nich różne przedmioty. Wygląda na to, że może on stworzyć z nich wszystko co chce, od domu po jedzenie, w ciągu kilku sekund lub minut. : Magia Jasnowidzenia: Yunan jest w stanie korzystać z tej magii i przemienić swoje wspomnienia z Rukh w obraz. Pomógł Aladynowi użyć tego zaklęcia na szczycie. : Magia Błyskawicy ' *'Ramz: Yunan tworzy małą kulę błyskawicy/pioruna, a następnie wysyła go na przeciwnika jako grom energi elektrycznej. *'Bararaq Saiqa': Yunan naśladuje atak Sinbad'a, Bararaq Saiqa i rzuca oślepiającą, niebieską błyskawicę na swojego przeciwnika. Używając tego ataku, był w stanie zniszczyć Borg Arby i spalić ją żywcem. : Magia Siły: Yunan prawdopodbnie użył tej magii, by zniszczyć ciało Arby. Relacje Aladyn Yunan traktuje Aladyna uprzejmie i nie waha się powiedzieć mu swoich myśli i pokazać swoich umiejętności. Morgiana Yunan traktuje Morgiane z opieką i gościnnością. Mówi jej, że że coś złego może się z nią stać w przyszłości. Uczył ją, jak używać jej Naczynia Pokrewnego bez konieczności używania dużej ilości Magoi. Sinbad Młody Sindbad spotkał Yunana 14 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły. Yunan był zastraszany przez miejscowych dzieci z wioski Sinbada, który go uratował. Podzielił się swoim jedzeniem z Yunanem, a potem opowiedział mu o złości i o tym jak się czuje. Mówił że jego kraj nigdy się nie zmieni bez względu na to, co się stanie. Na to Yunan radzi Sinbadowi, żeby przeszedł Loch (którym był pierwszy Loch Baal ) i powiedział, że znajdzie tam moc, której szuka. Zanim Sinbad wszedł do Lochu zapytał Yunana, kim naprawdę jest. Yunan odpowiedział na to, że jest po prostu podróżnikiem. Podczas rozmowy z Aladynem, wyjawia, że nie ufa do końca Sinbad'owi. Dodaje także, że jest "niemal zbyt doskonałym" Królewskim Kandydatem, co go przeraża. Ludzie Torran Yunan czesto pije z nimi herbatę. Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od Króla Junana z Księgi tysiąca i jednej nocy - "Opowieść o Wezyrze Króla Junana i o Mędrcu Rujanie". *Jego imię oznacza "Grecję" w języku Urdu. *Jego specjalną umiejętnością jest dobry słuch. *Jego hobby to gotowanie dla samego siebie. *Jego ulubionym napojem jest herbata ziołowa i nie lubi alkoholu. *Jego słabością jest światło słoneczne. *Ohtaka chciała aby Yunan był w średnim wieku, ale powiedziano jej aby w zamian narysowała go jako delikatnego człowieka. Mimo tego skończyło się dając odczucie, że jest "zmęczonym wdowcem". *Jego włosy w Sinbad no Bouken OVA są w ciemniejszym odcieniu blondu niż w Magi. *Yunan i Aladdin odnieśli się do siebie jako "wędrowni turyści", gdy zostali po raz pierwszy wprowadzeni. Kategoria:Magi